clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Perks
"Earn Clan XP and level up your clan to unlock powerful perks! Clan XP is earned by competing in Clan Wars." ---- Clan_XP_winning_side.png|Winning Side Clan_XP_losing_side.png|Losing Side * Summary ** Clan XP and Clan Perks were introduced in the February 2015 update. ** Participating in Clan Wars will give your clan a certain amount of experience, which you can use to give the people in your clan new perks. For example: Giving extra storage to the Treasury. ** Achieving reward tiers in Clan Games will also award an amount of Clan XP. ** Once enough Clan XP is earned, the Clan will level up, and receive Clan Perks that permanently boost various aspects of the Clan. The level of the Clan is visible on the Clan Badge, while the perks that the Clan has unlocked can be viewed by tapping the "Clan Perks" button. ** Unlocked Clan Perks only apply to members belonging to clans that have unlocked them. They do not apply to players who do not have a Clan or that are in a Clan that hasn't unlocked them. ---- How To Earn It *There are two ways to earn Clan XP; the first is through Clan Wars: # Destroying an enemy base in Clan Wars (getting at least 1 star) gives 1 to 11 additional Clan XP based on the enemy base strength. The stronger target is, the more XP the Clan will receive. Note that attacking a previously defeated target and winning will not grant more Clan XP. # Getting 40% of all possible stars gives 10 Clan XP. # Getting 60% of all possible stars gives an additional 25 Clan XP (35 XP total). # Winning the war provides +50 clan XP. For example, the aftermath of a 35 vs 35 war (formerly available, now this size is only playable in Friendly wars, along with 45 vs 45) with every base being defeated and a final score of 104-90 can be seen above. Note: If a Clan decides to fight a maxed 5 vs 5 war, the Clan will have 140 XP possible. The photo above showing a 35 vs 35 war in the former XP rule has 200 XP possible. Since the XP earned by scoring certain amounts of stars and winning the war are independent of size, wars of larger size generally offer more Clan XP per war. Because of this, if your Clan seeks to level up as quickly as possible, you should fight 50 vs 50 maxed wars for maximum XP gain (which can gain a maximum of 635 XP for each war won). *The second way is by achieving reward tiers in Clan Games. Each reward tier obtained awards Clan XP. The amount of Clan XP earned varies from game to game. ---- * Maximum Available Clan XP for each Town Hall Level This chart shows the maximum Clan XP available from a base of each Town Hall level during Clan Wars, earned in full when at least one star is earned on that base. These values are typically achieved only when the base in question is fully maxed for a Town Hall level (this does not generally apply to TH6 and lower, however). For instance, while a fully maxed TH9 would be worth 5 Clan XP, other TH9s that are not fully maxed (even if the only thing left that is not yet maxed is 1 hero level) would usually be worth 4 Clan XP. ---- * Maxed Players War Size to Available Clan War XP Chart Note: This chart assumes that all the enemy bases are maxed. XP is based on Town Hall level and defense level in matchmaking. ﻿ ---- *'Clan XP Chart' ---- * What Are Clan Perks ** They are special boosts that improve various aspects of being in a clan. The six types of perks are: *** Donation request wait time: '''This perk reduces the wait time for the members to request troops. This perk is improved twice, at Clan level 2 and Clan level 7, and both decrease the wait time by 5 minutes each. *** '''Donation limit: '''This perk increases the amount of troops and spells that can be donated from one player to another. This perk is improved twice, at Clan level 4 (where the troop limit increases by 1), and at Clan level 8 (where the troop limit increases by 2, and the spell limit by 1). *** '''Donation refund: This perk allows the donator to receive a refund (certain percentage of the cost) when their troops and spells are donated. The percentage is increased three times: at Clan levels 3, 6 and 9. *** Donation upgrade: 'This perk will automatically upgrade troops, spells, and siege machines that are donated. This perk is improved twice, at Clan levels 5 and 10, and both increase the upgrade amount by 1 level. Note that this perk will not upgrade donated troops, spells and siege machines past their maximum level. *** '''Treasury extra storage: '''This perk increases the storage capacity of the Treasury of members in the Clan. This perk is improved five times, at Clan levels 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10, and each upgrade increases the extra storage by 10%. *** '''War bonus extra loot: '''This perk increases the bonus loot earned from a Clan War. This perk is improved four times, at Clan levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. Show/Hide All Perks ---- *'How They Can Be Used **Primarily they are used to gain the upper-hand against other clans. **The clan perks are essential to: ***Fill a member's Clan Castle much faster. ***Attackers who rely on donated troops to attack efficiently. ***Gain optimal amounts of resources during Clan Wars. ***Maximize the power of donated troops and spells. ***To advance in the game (for most players). **If you join a competitive clan, or a "war clan", you should take into account the Clan Level. Higher Clan Level will attract more members most certainly. Clan Leaders must know this and take advantage of it. ---- *'Trivia' **If a clan keeps winning maxed 50 vs 50 wars but does not achieve reward tiers in Clan Games, it can reach level 10 upon winning 54 wars. This of course assumes that the maximum possible Clan XP is earned from each war. Such a clan would reach level 20 upon winning another 232 wars with maximum Clan XP (for a total of 286). **The "Donated troop upgrade" perk is considered the most powerful perk, since upgrading clans to levels that unlock or upgrade this perk require more additional Clan XP. ***Also, any troops near max level can become max level if the clan has reached level 10. **In certain Events (usually near the anniversaries of Clan Wars), Clan XP is multiplied by a factor for a limited amount of time. **Clans can be upgraded beyond level 10, however currently no new perks are unlocked. **The 12/10/16 update changed the Clan XP for each war base to depend on that base's strength. Category:Gameplay Category:Clans